


the long and winding road

by allymaine



Category: A Star is Born (2018)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Married Couple, References to the Beatles, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2018-11-30
Packaged: 2019-09-02 16:37:37
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16790674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allymaine/pseuds/allymaine
Summary: Jack's life has neven been easier - but with Ally, he can definitely stand it.





	the long and winding road

**Author's Note:**

> i was going on a different path but i ended up writing this fic based on a beatles' song, which i love very much. i think this song relates to jack's life. i'm also testing a new writing technique so yeah. enjoy.
> 
> *special thanks to justin timberlake whose quote [about his wife] i used for one of jack's thoughts*

**_The long and winding road_**  
**_That leads to your door_**  
_**Will never disappear**_

Ally held tight to Jack as they crossed the road. The sky was filled with yellow and orange tones, as the sun rised marking the end of another day. It was just them, the sky and the vast land, as the bike moved along on their path.

The wind smoothly touched her face while the two of them approached their destination. A _gentle kiss_ , is how she would describe it - more like the ones Jack gave her first thing in the morning.

Which means she felt great there.

_"First stop is Arizona."_

The words danced in her head while she remembered the day Jack asked her to go on tour with him. The day she confessed that she never felt like this with anyone else.  
At all.

Her "previous" life, all these 31 years, were just a blur now - like there was some kind of _before-and-after-Jack_ line. With him, now, everything was clear, safe. She finally could see how actually _great_ she is _._ Beautiful, talented,strong (above all things), always was and always will be. She just didn't realized until this man came into her life and changed her entire world.

In this arms, Ally felt safe - like she was a superhero and Jack was the one who gave her the power. More than that, he gave her the love she never thought she would experience. It was... Pure.

Ally didn't quite understand why she felt so devoted to him... But love does _that_ to people, right? At least she wasn't alone, because she knew that Jack felt the same way.

Hell, she was more than right.

Sometimes, Jack thought he was dreaming. Maybe Ally was some kind of hallucination, a made-up woman created in his head just to torture him because his life was so damn miserable. And maybe, just maybe, one day he would wake up on a hangover and see it was all a dream and he would go back to his shitty _without-Ally_ life. Everything would remain the same until he died, alone and fucked up.

But all of that wouldn't happen, because now he got her and _dear god_ , she was always fucking there for him, like she was some kind of angel that God sent to him just to say "hey, life don't suck that much after all". Even in his worst moments, Ally was there, and Jack didn't exactly knew why, for God's sake, but she was, and she took care of him like no one ever did. Neither Bobby, neither any girl that was fucked up enough to stay with him for more than a week.

"I guess love does that to people," he smiled with this stupid thought.

**_I've seen that road before_**  
_**It always leads me here**_  
_**Lead me to you door**_

"We're here", Jack said as they got closer to an rustic, beautiful house. It was huge - _dear God, this is all just for us to stay a couple days?_ Ally asked, and Jackson smiled.

"Maybe... Or maybe I bought it for us."

" _Jackson_ -"

"I know what you're gonna say and _I_ _know_ we already have a house and you love it, but _please_ let me show you around first, babe", he says, taking off his helmet and looking at her. "Okay, _fine_ " Ally mumbled and he smilled, taking her hand and guiding her until they were inside.

It wasn't just a house - it was almost like a sanctuary.

Ally was speechless while they walked around, none of them saying a word, and every little detail made her smile - the pink roses on a jar and a handwritten note that said "Je vois la vie en rose" written by Jack right next to it; a painting of the couple on their wedding day touching foreheads smilling to each other and another note next to it: "I don't know what love is, but I think it might be you" with a poorly drawn heart in it, which made her smile even more... The page that he wrote the arrangement for Shallow framed on the other wall and a photo of the day they fist sang the song right next to it. A Christmas tree with musical notes standing right next to the TV and... a picture of Ally's nose on top of it. She laughed for a couple minutes at this and then hugged her husband.

"Did you do... all of this?" She asked smilling, tearing up a little bit too. He just knew how to surpise her and make her happy.

"Well... these were my ideas. I had a little help from Bobby and Ramon because I wanted to put it all together before we came here", Jack answered and she could see he was proud of it.

Little wrinkles emerged on the sides of her nose as she smiled, her eyes squeezed and shinning looking at him, exhaling happiness.

_If you never make a good decision, if you only make bad decisions for the rest of your life, you made one good decision_ , Jack thought to himself looking at his wife and smiled.

"Really... this is just.. fantastic", Ally says, sighing. "I love you so much, Jack" she said and hugged him tight. It was her way to thank him - and Jack loved it.

_**The wild and windy night**_  
**_That the rain washed away_**  
_**Has left a pool of tears**_  
_**Crying for the day**_  
**_Why leave me standing here_**  
**_Let me know the way_**

"Thank you", Jack said suddenly. Ally looked at him confused. _For what?_ she asked, and of course she did, because she had no idea how much she meant to him. If only she knew...

"Everything", he just said, playing with her hair. "For being my home. For saving me. For being my way out" he finally said. Ally looked up again, still laying on his lap. "I guess we both saved each other, Arizona boy."

_She still don't get it_ , Jack thought, but didn't said another word. He wished Ally could know how good she was to him. How kind, patient, hell, every good adjective he thought wasn't enough to describe how great she is. Neither all the words could began to explain how thankful he was for her. God fucking knows he tries to tell her everyday, and to be at least halt the good person she is to him, trying honest to God make up for all the shit he made her go through.

Still not enough. Never will be.

"Thank you", he says again and kissed her forehead.

"You know you don't need to-"

"I do, Ally. I really do."

**_Many times I've been alone_**  
_**And many times I've cried**_  
**_Any way you'll never know_**  
**_The many ways I've tried_**

"Remember that time... at the Grammys..." Jack coudn't go on. Talking about that day was still too paintul for him.

"What about it, babe?"

"I'm so sorry for that", he said almost crying. Apologize isn't make up for it, he goddamn knew - _he must be better for her_ and all that, was his mantra - but he still does it from time to time... and Ally is used to it.

"It's on the past, Jack. You know I forgive you", she said, gently touching his cheeks.

"Yeah... but I think I never told you... It was my first time on the rehab. _For real_ , I mean. I didn't even last a week on the other times, I was a lost case" Ally just nodded and waited, knowing he would go on. "I tried _so many_ times, but it always came back... The darkness. I've always felt alone, my whole life was a goddamn mess and God knows how fucked up I am, how many times I cried begging him to take my life away. But this time, I had you, and I did it _for you_. I'm not alone anymore..." He said, and smiled, tearing up. "This change... It wasn't for me, because without you I would gave up trying years ago. I keep on trying to get better everyday, for you. Because I love you."

"Jack, if you love me, I need you to love yourself first. That's all I ask, remember? Do it for you. Do it for _us_."

"I'm working on it", that's all he could say.

_**And still they lead me back**_  
**_To the long winding road_**  
_**You left me standing here**_  
_**A long long time ago**_  
_**Don't leave me waiting here**_  
**_Lead me to your door_**

Incorrect. Ally never left Jack _standing there_. Ally was his light, his road - everything good in his world, one of the only things that made him go. She would never leave him - she knew and he did too, deep down. The love and support she gave to Jack was more than enough. Before her, his life was stuck, nothing but a burden in everyone's side. But he didn't regret a thing at this time - it all leaded to her.

Now, with her, he definitively could stand the long and winding road that was his life, because Ally was there - and for him, that's more than enough.


End file.
